bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Harlequin Ellie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810428 |no = 8399 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 212 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |normal_distribute = 6, 7, 9, 11, 12, 12, 11, 9, 7, 6, 4, 3, 2, 1 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 114, 120 |bb_distribute = 6, 7, 9, 11, 12, 12, 11, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138 |sbb_distribute = 5, 6, 8, 11, 12, 12, 11, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 120, 123, 126, 132, 135, 138 |ubb_distribute = 2, 4, 5, 8, 11, 12, 12, 11, 8, 5, 4, 3, 3, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A trickster spirit with a childlike demeanor, Ellie found herself in a strange yet familiar world as she followed the trail of magical power from Paskua's borders. Intrigued at what she found, her travels would have her meet a variety of colorful characters--none of which joined the balloons that she already had with her. As the days turned to weeks, Ellie finally found the source of the trail: a lovely rabbit-tamer and her companion who had failed to realize how much time away from Paskua they had spent. After an unusually heated conversation, Ellie decided to let the two--and their cybernetic companion--remain a little longer in the world they called Grand Gaia. |summon = Hi there! Do you need healing? Is that an arrow in your knee? Have some candy--it's good for you! |fusion = Wheee! I love these treats! You're a really nice person! Hope luck comes your way soon! |evolution = Hello! Are you having fun? Take a balloon! We'll have a good time! Wheee! |hp_base = 6062 |atk_base = 2583 |def_base = 2415 |rec_base = 2254 |hp_lord = 8660 |atk_lord = 3690 |def_lord = 3450 |rec_lord = 3220 |hp_anima = 9777 |rec_anima = 2922 |atk_breaker = 3988 |def_breaker = 3152 |def_guardian = 3748 |rec_guardian = 3071 |def_oracle = 3301 |rec_oracle = 3667 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Always Underestimated |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk and 100% boost to Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50%, 100% boost to max HP, 150% boost to Spark damage, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & negates Def ignoring effects |lsnote = 20% chance to resist 1 KO attack |bb = Up Up and Away |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, adds 1 extra action for self within the same turn, enormously boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & greatly boosts BC, HC and item drop rates for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 14 BC, 50% OD fill rate, 40% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 60%, 40% BC, HC drop rate & 7% Item drop rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 510 |sbb = Even Foes Can Play |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, with enormously boosted critical hit rate), adds probability of performing up to 2 extra actions within the same turn, boosts Spark damage of Fire types for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, slightly boosts OD gauge & hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, 15% chance to do 2 extra actions, 70% Spark for Fire types, 160% Spark, 10% OD fill & 190% parameter boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = A Fun Day Awaits |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, adds 1 extra action within the same turn, enormous 3 turns Atk and Def reduction, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, activates Fire barrier & enormously boosts BC, HC and item drop rates for 3 turns |ubbnote = 90% reduction, 450% Spark, activates 30000 HP barrier, 150% BC, HC drop rate & 10% Item drop rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |dbb = Sparkling Showstopper |synergy = Blaze |bondunit = Sparkslinger Kagiya |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts BC, HC, item drop rate, spark damage, spark damage restores HP and boosts BB gauge, inflicts Atk, Def reduction, 100% evasion, perform 1 extra action within the same turn & purges LS and ES Lock |dbbnote = Sparkling Showstopper also has a Fire barrier effect. |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Unnatural Jollity |esitem = |esdescription = 25% boost to all parameters of Fire types, negates all status ailments for all allies, considerably raises normal hit amount & 5% boost to Summoner Avatar EXP gained |esnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count for self |evofrom = 810427 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 80% to 100% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Greatly boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates critical and elemental damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 10 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds huge BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = Fills 5-8 BC |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec |omniskill5_5_sp = 30 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds enormous BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 600% BB Atk |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Enhances success rate of SBB's probable performance of extra action within the same turn |omniskill5_6_note = +5% chance. 20% chance total |omniskill5_7_sp = 30 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds hugely boosts OD gauge effect to UBB |omniskill5_7_note = 30% boost |bazaar_1_type = Egg Token |bazaar_1_desc = Ellie's Folly (Mar ~ Apr 2018) |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0017_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Egg Token |bazaar_2_desc = Ellie's Folly (Apr ~ May 2019) |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0033_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = |addcatname = }}